


My Little Hobbit

by PaulineHolmes02



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Body Image, Comforting Sherlock Holmes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hobbit John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure John, Laughter, Light Angst, M/M, Sad John, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Brat, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Shy John Watson, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulineHolmes02/pseuds/PaulineHolmes02
Summary: Sherlock and John are finally together and they make a happy couple, but John's hiding something from his boyfriend. What if Sherlock finds out what?





	My Little Hobbit

 

 

 

The quiet evening was ruined by the loud noise which was followed by John's loud cursing. " AHHHHHH!" He screamed from the living room. " HOLLY CRAP! OH BUGGER!"   

Sherlock rushed to the living room to check on him. " John! What happened? Are you injured?" He asked with a worried tone.   

John was standing on one feet, slightly jumping as he held the other one in his arms. " Ow... I'm just clumsy, that's all, the lamp fell on my foot... " He said and stumbled to the couch and sat down on it.   

Sherlock blinked, thinking for a while. " Oh... Does it hurt?"   

John raised his eyebrows in a surprise. " Absolutely not! Only that stupid thing fell on my instep, why would it hurt? Of course, it hurts, Sherlock!" He spit at him with a sarcasm.  

Sherlock blushed, the domestic life was beginning to show up, he was getting slow. " Ah... sorry. Let me see, okay?" He asked and sat on the couch beside his injured boyfriend.   

Suddenly John froze. His short body stiffened for a moment. " N-no... It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore..."   

" Oh really? And who was cursing about how much it hurts a few seconds ago?" Sherlock raised his perfect black eyebrow, confused by John's behaviour.   

John jumped out of the couch as if he got burnt, away from the detective. " Well, it doesn't now..." He snapped, folding his arms on his chest as a shield, forgetting about his instep. He hissed when he stomped on his left foot and began to curse himself.   

Sherlock's face looked almost hurt, he couldn't believe that he was afraid of him. " John, what's wrong? It's absolutely obvious that you're in pain, why don't you just let me help you?"   

" It's nothing, Sherlock, really... I don't even feel it..." John tried to reasure him that everything was fine, but it was pointless.   

The taller man, who was still sitting on the couch, frowned. He was sure that he was fibbing. " John, I know when you're lying... What's wrong? We both know I'm not talking about the injury right now... You're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

" Of c-course not. W-why do you think that?"   

'Does he really think that I'm going to swallow that?' Sherlock thought bitterly. " Because I know the ins and outs of you. And that stuttering of yours was helpful too, by the way..." He noted, but his ever-present smirk was missing. " Something is bothering you, isn't it? Is there something that you don't want me to see?"   

" Sherlock... I... I... I don't want to talk about it..." John turned away from his sight, his cheeks flushed.   

Sherlock ruffled his hair wildly. This was a sign of the frustration, he couldn't stand John's lack of self-conscious. " Please, don't do this... I hate to see you like this, I don't want you to be sad. Just tell me, please." His tone softened.   

John mumbled something, his fast words slurred into the unrecognisable sentence.  

Sherlock got up from the sofa and straightened above the short man. " Sorry, say what?" He took a step closer towards him, so he could hear him better.   

The doctor looked down at the floor, suddenly interested in the carpet. " You're going to laugh at me..." His voice was almost a whisper, it was shaking with anxiety.   

Sherlock pulled out and stepped back, his eyes darted on John's face, full of shock. "What? Why would I do such a thing? John, I know I'm a ridiculous and cheeky man, but I would never say a word against you... I'm not forcing you, but if you want, you can confide in me. "   

John sighed heavily and stumbled towards the couch and sat down. His heart was beating at least three times faster than normally and so his breathing. He put his foot in his lap and reached for the hem of his black sock.   

Sherlock noticed that soldier's fingers were trembling, he couldn't almost grip the sock. Suddenly, the detective realised that his boyfriend's feet wasn't as small as he thought they would be. He had never seen him without socks or boots. " Take it easy, John..." He said in comforting tone as he sat next to him again. But inside, he was horrified. He absolutely didn't know what to expect, the scariest ideas hunted his brilliant mind.   

The mentioned one gave him a face full of anxiety, he seemed lost and shattered, giving an impression of despair, he seemed smaller than he already was. But he was a soldier, so he gritted his teeth and his trembling hands and before he could change his mind, he gripped his sock resolutely and stripped it.   

Sherlock couldn't help himself but he laughed slightly. A huge wave of the relief came all over his body, all of the concerns left him. He absolutely didn't understand why was John so terrified and nervous. Sure, his feet were huge, too big for the normal human, and they were covered by the fur. But did it matter? Not his division.   

On the other hand, John couldn't know what was going on in his boyfriend's head. He closed his ocean eyes with a shame, his cheeks and tips of his cute little ears gone dark red. He sat down on his hairy feet to hide them from Sherlock's view. " I shouldn't tell you! You told me you won't laugh at me and here you are! You're the same as everyone else!"   

Sherlock' froze, the small smile vanished from his face, when he realised how it had to seem. " John! I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at myself and my own stupidity..."   

When the doctor didn't say anything, he continued. " Do you have any idea how much horrible scenarios I had in my head? Chopped off toes, petleg..." His voice faded and he began to smile again, hoping that he broke the ice.   

As it seemed, his words didn't have that effect he was hoping for. John flew out of the sofa, trembling with a shame. " Well, then I'm glad that I and my stupid paddle wheels cheered you up..." He snapped and turned away to storm out from the room. He trusted him! He put his faith in him and he... He couldn't stand that.   

But Sherlock was quick, he grabbed his arm softly and turned him around to look him in the eye. He had to fix this. " And may I ask you what's so wrong with them?"  He asked him in calming and comforting way. 

John couldn't believe his ears. " Excuse me? What's wrong with them? Don't you see?"He screamed as he pulled out of his grasp.   

" No, I don't." Sherlock said softly and absolutely seriously. Because there was no reason to laugh at him.   

John's face distorted with pain and he turned to leave again. But Sherlock wasn't going to give up.   

" Do you really think that I'm mocking you? You think so little about me?" Sherlock's voice was strong, he had to show him, that there's nothing wrong with him. The smaller man stopped and his body looked stiff. " John, I mean it... I don't see anything bad about your feet... They are a little bigger, so what? It's no big deal..." The detective said, and despite the fact it sounded calm, he was desperate.   

John leaned over the wall and slide down into the sitting position, knees pressed against his chest. He looked like a little pixie. " They're so inhuman and horrible! Have you ever seen someone with such Frodo feet?" He howled and buried his head on his knees.   

Sherlock approached him like as if the man was a shy animal. bent down in front of him. " John, calm down, okay? It's all fine, just breathe..." He whispered, and put his thumb under doctor's chin to make him look up. He stroke his cuddly round cheek.

John's eyes sparkled with tears, he seemed so tiny and vulnerable...Suddenly, Sherlock wanted nothing else but protect him and keep him save, " I'm sorry Sherlock. It's... It's just... I'll never forget those days at the school... When they found out... It was a living hell! I was mocked and teased every day! And it wasn't only at school... I was considered as the weird one..."   

" But it was so long ago, why are you still concerned about it?" Sherlock tilted his head on the left side, thinking.   

Despite the painful memories of the past, John couldn't hold his smile. " You don't understand emotions very well, do you?"   

The detective almost blushed. " Not completely yet, but I'm a fast learner... " He swore him.  

" It still tortures me because I have to see them every day, again and again. Even one small glance is enough for me to be so disgusted. I hear those voices, which made me feel like a freak, that I'm not normal."   

John... But... We can't be all the same, that would be so boooring. I know it's a cliche, but the appearance isn't everything... Although it's not your division, because you're the most handsome man in the world. "   

John blinked several times to order his thoughts before he spoke. " And... So you don't think my feet are repugnant? Aren't you sick of them?" Everyone was, he couldn't understand why Sherlock didn't say anything.   

Sherlock rolled up his eyes, seizing his head into his big palms. " John, think... Of course not, how can you say such a crap?" He had a feeling that he was quite clear, but John always surprised him.  

" Well, you're so fickle, I never know what to expect... Although, I have a feeling that you're softening, aren't you?" John raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a cheeky grin.  

The detective smirked. " And I have a feeling that you'll regret you said that... "   

" What are -" Before the doctor could protest, he was lifted from the ground by the thin but surprisingly strong pair of hands. Sherlock carried him through the room and put him down on the sofa.  

" Let's see how sensitive those tootsies are..." Sherlock grinned playfully, kneeled down on the couch and lifted his hands, his fingers shaking teasingly. 

" Wha- DON'T YOU DARE!" John screamed and pressed himself harder into the armpit of the couch. 

" Or what?"

" I'm going to throw out all your experiments in the toilet!" John warned him, absolutely serious. He should do it before...

" Nice try, Watson!" Sherlock sneered as he leaned towards him and bowled him on the couch. His skinny fingers began to slide across John's big furry feet.  

The loud squeak escaped doctor's lips and he began to shake with laughter. " SHERLOOOOOK! NOHOHOHOHO! YOU BASTAHAHAHAHARD!"   

" Say what? I didn't catch it... " He tilted his head as he teased him.   

" STOHOHOHOP, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"   

" Adorable..." The detective grinned sweetly, not stopping the activity. His fingers moved higher, towards John's sides.   

John looked at his limbs, realising what was he going to do. " What are you - AHHHHHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOT HEREEEE!"   

Sherlock smiled playfully, enjoying his boyfriend's beautiful laughter. He leaned more over him, to get a better position for tickling. " Right here? As you want..." His slender fingers rode over John's softer lower belly, the very sensitive place of his. This was one of the favourites body parts of John's body that Sherlock loved. He wasn't fat of course, he was a soldier. But no matter how John tried, he couldn't get rid of the little podge around his abdomen. And no matter how much Sherlock tried to reassure him, he was little insecure about this part.   

John shrieked and began to kick with his legs. He tried to struggle with detective's arms. In doing so, his T-shirt rolled upwards and exposed his tanned stomach a little bit. " SHERLOHOHOCK HOHOHOLMES! I'M WARNING YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUHUHUHUHUHU!"   

" That's very egoistic of you... " The mentioned one muttered as he bent down his head and brushed his cupid shaped lips against John's bare cuddly tummy, giving it a couple of busses.   

" PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHASE! I CAN'T! " He begged and kept giggling. Although he was stronger than his partner, he was disabled by the laughter which didn't seem to be stopped for some time.   

Sherlock grinned as the great idea came to his mind. He stopped tickling for a while and put his hands on the ex-soldier's hips. " Say that your feet are cute, and I'll consider if you're punished enough..." He made a deal which seemed .   

" BUT THEY AREN'T!"   

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders. " Fine then, let's continue!" And his fingers ran across his belly again.   

John shrieked loudly and his body was convulsing with hysterical giggles. He raised his hands and tried to stop detective's tickling hands and drag them out of the sensitive parts.   

" Well?" Sherlock raised his eyebrow, waiting for the answer.   

Although John Watson used to be a soldier, this was something he couldn't bear. He hated to do that, but he had to gave up. " ALRIGHT, YOU GIT! THEHEHEY ARE!"   

" They are what?" The detective decided to to prolong his suffering, he needed him to understand.   

" MY FEET ARE CUTE, OKAY?"   

Suddenly, the tickling stopped. John's chest was raining and falling rapidly, he was exhausted from the laughter and fight with his boyfriend. 

But he turned around and leaned on Sherlock, to lay down on him. In doing so, Sherlock (who didn't expect it) lost his stability and fell off the couch. With a slight thump he spread on the floor and the quiet 'oof' escaped his lips when John landed on the top of his slender body.  

" Let's take a look how good you are, my doctor..." Sherlock smiled, satisfied with himself.   

John buried his head into Sherlock's chest. " I hate you..." He mumbled, his heart beating fast. He felt his boyfriend's body jiggle with giggles.   

" No, you don't... " The detective noted, self-conscious about himself. 

The doctor raised his head and smiled. He didn't like to vindicate him, but he had to admit that he had truth. " No, I don't, you utter git... "   

Sherlock cupped doctor's round face into his big palms and stroked his cheek with his thumb. " John... Promise me that you won't hide your beautiful feet from me anymore. Will you? 

" Sherlock... I... I don't know... " John's smile vanished, and suddenly he was unsure again. He rose up and sat on the carpet. 

Sherlock straightened himself up and pulled himself into a sat. He reached his fingers to one of John's furry foot and stroked it softly, careful to not tickle him anymore. " John... Please... You don't believe me? How can I prove to you that I don't mind? That your feet are cute, even though they are different..."

John shot him with a sceptical look. 

" I'm serious. They are so fluffy, I could stroke them all day..." Sherlock said innocently and continued to caress his huge feet covered with fur, careful around the injured place on his left instep.    

It took John a lot of control to not purr with the pleasure. It was so comfortable, it felt so nice. " Keep doing this... Please..." 

" Oh... So you like it? I found a weak spot of yours, didn't I?" Sherlock grinned and began to scratch his feet like a cat behind it's ears. 

The doctor's face flushed pink and he lowered his eyes, looking on the carpet. " Well, yes..." he mumbled quietly. 

Sherlock's smile widened even more and he opened his arms.  " There's no reason to be embarrassed, John. If you'll want to comfort or something, you can just ask for it." 

John wrapped his muscular arms around detective's neck and pressed himself towards his chest, into his loving embrace. Suddenly, he felt so stupid for not telling him about it, how could he doubt his boyfriend? " I love you, Lock... "

Sherlock began to cradle them back and forth, kissed him on the forehead and put his nicely shaped chin on John's spiky hair. He simply enjoyed the warmth and nice smell of his partner, the closeness which they both loved. " I love you too, my little hobbit." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers.
> 
> I hope you didn't find it a big crap and that you liked it a bit. Leave me please some kudos and comments, I'd like to know what you think:)
> 
> PaulineHolmes02


End file.
